L'Ultime Recours
by Evangely
Summary: Alors que le calme a gagné Tomoeda, une force apparaît et rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter! Comment Sakura pourra t elle affronter une telle puissance, seule?


_NB : Cette histoire fait suite au dernier manga en ignorant la série et les films au cinéma. Elle ne forme qu'un bloc, une seule aventure que j'espère haletante et surprenante. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**- L'ultime recours -**

La vieille femme se trouvait prise dans le vent puissant qui soufflait contre elle. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout et recula un pied pour trouver un équilibre plus sûr. Tentant de contrôler sa peur, elle ouvrit grand les bras et releva la tête, les yeux mi-clos par le souffle vif qui fouettait son visage :  
- Je ne reculerai pas ! Quelle que soit ta force !  
Un rire jaillit de nulle part et elle haussa les sourcils. Cela la paralysa. Cette voix semblait provenir des profondeurs de ce monde... projetant vers elle un vent de mort.  
- Qui es-tu... réellement ? cria-t-elle dans le courant d'air qui la repoussait de plus en plus.  
Le rire se changea en hurlement cynique et une bourrasque plus forte encore projeta la vieille femme dans les airs. Elle volait ainsi portée par un pouvoir qui la dépassait de loin... Et la chute allait sûrement la...

- Ahhhhhhhh ! cria d'un coup Sakura en sursautant dans son lit.  
Un bruit sourd survint du tiroir de Kero et ce dernier poussa le meuble et sortit en battant mollement des ailes, un énorme pansement sur le crâne. Il voleta vers elle, le regard encore tout endormi et se posa devant elle. Sakura avait le souffle court et son visage était tout pâle, si bien qu'elle ne le vit même pas.  
- Ca... va pas... non ? bredouilla-t-il avant de s'écrouler devant elle, définitivement assommé.  
Sakura sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Quel rêve atroce ! Elle revoyait encore cette femme s'envoler dans les airs. Elle n'avait rien pu faire... Elle s'était sentie si impuissante dans cette situation aussi étrange qu'effrayante. Etait-ce un nouveau rêve prémonitoire ?  
Le réveil se mit alors à sonner ; Kero revenait peu à peu à lui. Comme piquée au vif, Sakura souleva d'un coup la couverture sur le côté, ce qui le fit voler dans les airs, projeté contre le mur alors qu'elle quittait sa chambre, sa tunique rapidement enfilée. La peluche retomba mollement sur les draps, une bosse sur sa précédente bosse et tournoya avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

- Coucou ! Je suis en retard ! Désolée ! J'ai pas faim, j'ai pas le temps ! lança-t-elle en déambulant entre les meubles pour récupérer un cahier oublié dans la cuisine la veille. Puis elle courut vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses patins.  
- Bonne journée, ma chérie, souffla Dominique en se penchant dans le couloir.  
- Bonne journée, Papa !  
Elle referma derrière elle et s'élança sur le chemin bitumé. Thomas, un cake au bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes n'avait eu le temps de rien dire. Il grommela, la bouche pleine.  
- Elle commence à nous parler en télégramme ! Bientôt elle mettra des STOP à toutes ses fins de phrases !  
Dominique sourit et replaça le cadre où Nathalie leur souriait.  
- Chaque matin, elle est plus excitée que la veille. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il y a un garçon là-dessous !  
Thomas enfourna de rage un autre pancake et Dominique éclata de rire.  
- A chacun son tour de trouver le bonheur, signala Dominique en se dirigeant vers le couloir pour aller préparer ses affaires.  
Thomas resta suspendu à cette dernière parole et sourit, la bouche pleine de gâteaux, aussi surpris qu'heureux.

Sakura roulait, oubliant peu à peu le cauchemar qui l'avait éveillée. Elle roulait avec la seule pensée qui l'habitait depuis la rentrée : le retour de Lionel.  
« Bonjour Sakura, disait-il dans sa dernière lettre. Le temps de nos retrouvailles approchent et je m'en fais une joie. Mère a finalement accepté la vérité sur l'héritage laissé par Clow à toi et à toi seule. Je dois encore l'assister dans une ou deux histoires de famille, puis je reviendrai. Je pense que ce sera pour la rentrée. »  
« A bientôt... » avait-il conclu.  
A son départ un peu précipité, il avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour la rentrée, or ce jour était dépassé désormais. Mais Sakura avait confiance. Il allait revenir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber... Après tout, ils s'aimaient ! Elle se mit à rayonner de bonheur et se redressa, se laissant porter par son élan...  
« Et l'amour vient à bout de tout ! » sourit-elle en bifurquant dans l'allée.

Au coin, sur une rambarde, se tenait accoudé un petit garçon qui la dévisagea tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.  
- Je suis sûr que c'est elle, sourit-il alors, l'œil pétillant.  
Il descendit du montant en métal de la barrière et se mit à trotter à sa suite, l'air guilleret.

Sakura fit irruption dans la classe, la gorge en feu, d'avoir autant couru de si bonne heure. Son regard fouilla la salle avec minutie. Bientôt, elle dut se résoudre à pousser un nouveau soupir de déception en longeant les tables du fond pour rejoindre la sienne.  
- Eh non, sourit Tiffany alors que Sakura s'asseyait à sa place. IL n'est pas encore là !  
- Voui...  
- Mais ce ne sera plus très long, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est ce que je me dis chaque matin. J'ai l'impression que son départ remonte à une éteeeeernité, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa table.  
- Eh bien ! s'approcha alors Tiffany. L'éternité plus un jour ou deux, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Sakura se redressa en tentant de calculer. Tiffany eut un petit rire en regagnant sa place et Sakura continua son calcul en se tournant vers les fenêtres. Elle s'attendait presque à voir un jeune homme courir dans la rue qu'il surplombait dans cette classe, de ce côté du bâtiment. Elle imagina ses grandes foulées, son sourire, un petit coucou...  
Son sang se glaça. Elle se figea à la vue de la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part, comme constituée des ombres de la cour. Il la fixait ! Oui, ses yeux semblaient l'absorber totalement si bien que Sakura se tourna vers le reste de sa classe qui s'employait à faire durer les retrouvailles matinales quotidiennes. Personne ne le voyait ? Elle pivota de nouveau vers la cour. Il avait disparu.  
- Sakura... ça va ? s'inquiéta tout de même Tiffany, posant une main sur son bras.  
Sakura avait pâli d'un coup, le rêve qui l'avait sortie du sommeille lui revenant à l'esprit. Etait-il possible que les deux soient liés ? Elle avala sa salive et se tourna vers son amie en esquissant un sourire.  
- Ce n'est rien...  
- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! la taquina Tiffany.  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Sakura sentit un frisson la parcourir. Figée par cette sensation, elle releva le nez vers la classe et fixa le professeur. L'homme vêtu d'un long manteau sombre de la cour... Il n'avait pas encore fait un pas dans la salle que déjà il la fixait en retour, le regard froid, l'œil sévère et le sourire crispé. Sakura s'étrangla de surprise, cherchant dans la classe des réactions. Mais tout était calme.  
- Bonjour monsieur, le saluèrent les adolescents en rejoignant leur place.  
- Qui... qui est-ce ? demanda Sakura, en pâlissant.  
- C'est notre nouveau professeur de Littérature, Sakura, voyons, nous l'avons déjà eu deux fois depuis la rentrée...  
- Monsieur Ajimoto... Monsieur Ajimoto est plutôt petit et a un certain embonpoint, lança-t-elle alors.  
- Oui, c'est lui, précisa Tiffany. Tu es sûre que ça va, Sakura ? Tu es de nouveau toute pâle...  
La jeune magicienne observa l'homme élancé et plutôt maigre qui avait posé une main sur le bureau. Son visage tiré et fatigué lui glaça le sang... Etait-il possible que Tiffany et les autres ne le voient pas ainsi ?  
- Tiffany, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas lui...  
Le professeur esquissa un sourire cynique sans la quitter du regard. Les élèves s'assirent alors et sortirent leurs affaires. Mais il n'avait rien dit ! A qui obéissaient-ils tous ? Il ne leur avait rien demandé ! La main posée sur le bureau, l'homme semblait dégager un fort pouvoir et Sakura sentit un nouveau frisson parcourir toute sa peau, remontant et descendant dans son dos... Qui était-il ? Qui était cet homme terrifiant... ?  
- Tu es une magicienne, lança-t-il d'une voix caverneuse et grinçante, presque surnaturelle, sans bouger un seul cil. Tu es une erreur...  
- Pardon ? bafouilla-t-elle, terrorisée.  
- Toutes tes craintes sont là, sourit-il froidement en relevant la main qui le tenait jusqu'alors appuyé au bureau et en la portant devant ses yeux.  
Une sphère sombre apparut dans une sourde explosion et de vifs éclairs se mirent à parcourir sa surface irréelle.  
- Mais.. mais... mais... bredouilla-t-elle debout au milieu des élèves plongés dans leur lecture.  
- Tes craintes vont t'anéantir...Car il est temps d'effacer l'erreur que vous avez causé !  
La classe se retourna alors vers Sakura qui ne comprit pas leurs mines surprises autant qu'amusées.  
- Sorcière ! s'écria l'homme dans une voix qui la paralysa. Trouve ton erreur... ou meurs avec elle !  
- Je ne comprends pas... murmura-t-elle alors.  
Ses frissons s'évanouirent d'un coup et elle aperçut le gros homme tout près d'elle, la mine interrogative.  
- Si vous ne comprenez pas alors pourquoi rester debout ? Allons, asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Gauthier.  
- Ah... euh... bafouilla-t-elle en se rendant compte de la disparition subite de l'inconnu. Ah...  
- Qui peut me répondre ? demanda monsieur Ajimoto en s'éloignant.  
Sakura s'assit d'un coup, se laissant presque tomber sur sa chaise, abasourdie, étourdie, perdue. Qui était cet homme ?  
Tiffany avait posé un regard inquiet sur son amie et lui tendit une main qu'elle posa sur celle de l'adolescente. Le tremblement qu'elle ressenti alors la fit à son tour frissonner. Sakura semblait avoir eu si profondément peur...  
- Sakura, murmura-t-elle pour la calmer.  
Mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas, le regard perdu dans le souvenir d'un événement qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La sonnerie de la coupure de midi retentit et Sakura rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la terrasse sur le toit. Là, elle sortit sa clef et la lança en l'air pour l'invoquer de toutes ses forces :  
- Sceptre de l'étoile, s'écria-t-elle sans se préoccuper de la présence possible d'oreilles indiscrètes. Viens à moi !  
La clef s'allongea devant elle et elle l'attrapa prestement, le brandissant contre une carte sortie en tout hâte. Deux larges ailes apparurent alors dans son dos et elle s'approcha du rebord grillagé de cette terrasse sur le toit.  
- Sakura, l'appela-t-on alors. Attend !  
Tiffany accourait, un peu essoufflée et Sakura retint un instant son élan.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Où vas-tu ? demanda son amie.  
- Je dois voir Kero, Tiffany ! Il s'est passé quelque chose.  
- Il... tout à l'heure, quand tu étais si apeurée... ?  
- Je... je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Cette fois, j'y vais seule...  
- C'est si dangereux ?  
Sakura fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.  
- Je reviens avant le premier cours ! Promis... lui lança-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère.  
- Je vais t'attendre... Sois prudente !  
Elle hocha le menton et bondit hors du toit et s'éleva dans les airs.  
Tiffany soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait dans le mystère. Sakura semblait tellement ailleurs, tellement sérieuse ! Qu'avait-elle pu voir, ou entendre ? Elle se décida à redescendre pour rassurer leurs amis qu'elles rejoignaient tous les midis pour déjeuner ensemble, installés sur une couverture à l'ombre de quelques arbres dans le parc du lycée. Que pourrait-elle leur dire pour leur expliquer le départ de Sakura ? Ou tout du moins son absence ?

En bas, dans la rue, le petit garçon s'était arrêté près du mur qui bordait le lycée Seijo. Il observa Sakura voler vers la ville. Il se mit à applaudir, en rigolant fort.  
- Génial ! Génial !  
Il ressentit d'un coup que des pas approchaient et son sourire se figea.  
- C'est Lui ? sourit-il en se cachant au passage du jeune homme, non loin de lui.

- Bonjour, Tiffany... Sakura n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Non, elle avait un... coup de fil à passer à son père, je crois.  
- Ah, fit Sandrine. C'est dommage, on devait choisir ensemble une date pour aller visiter la nouvelle boutique de peluches.  
- On peut toujours se donner rendez-vous ce soir, réfléchit Nadine. Mais c'est quand même étrange... ce n'est pas le genre de Sakura de rater ce genre de promenade... Ce doit être très important !  
- Tu es au courant de quelque chose, toi, Tiffany ? demanda Sonya.  
- Euh... non, je ne sais rien...  
- De plus en plus étrange, remarqua Sandrine.  
- En parlant d'absences étranges, commença Yvan, ça me fait penser à cette histoire que j'ai lu hier dans les journaux... Ca se passe en Angleterre, dans le nord, je crois. Une fille de notre âge disparaissait sans arrêt comme ça. Jamais personne n'avait eu d'explication, continua-t-il. Alors tous ses amis se sont posés des questions. Et si leur amie avait une activité secrète ?  
- Tu veux dire que Sakura aurait une activité secrète ? réfléchit Nadine... Chasseuse de Vampires ?  
- J'en doute, murmura Sonya. Sakura est une fille trop douce pour pouvoir partir en chasse comme ça !  
Tiffany sentit la gêne peser sur ses épaules.  
- Dans mon histoire, reprit Yvan, ses amis la suivent alors un soir alors qu'elle disparaît une nouvelle fois. Ils marchent longtemps et quand leur amie s'arrête enfin près des quais, ils se rendent compte que la nuit est tombée... C'est là qu'elle se volatilise, comme par magie !  
- Ca me plaît, cette histoire, sautilla Nadine.  
- Ils se séparent pour la retrouver... Et croyez-moi si vous le voulez... murmura-t-il comme si ceci était le plus terrible des aveux, mais chacun d'eux a retrouvé un morceau de...  
- Bonjour, lança-t-on derrière eux.  
- Ahhhhhh ! hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps, pris de panique par ce réveil subit.  
Lionel fit un pas en arrière en voyant leur mine décomposée.  
- Je vous ai fait peur peut-être ?  
Ils relevèrent le nez tous en même temps et sursautèrent ensemble :  
- Lionel ! Tu es revenu !  
- Eh oui, sourit-il. J'avais dit que je ne serais pas long !  
Ils le saluèrent les uns après les autres et Tiffany croisa son regard sans pouvoir lui parler. Il plongea un instant ses yeux dans les siens et comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle dut pourtant se contenter de lui glisser un « je dois te parler » qui l'intrigua, mais pris par la joie de ses amis, il préféra passer quelques minutes avec eux.

Le petit garçon souriait en regardant le petit groupe. C'était bien Lui... Il était là, lui aussi... mais il ne semblait pas si fort !  
Pris d'un doute soudain, Lionel tourna la tête dans la direction du grillage qui bordait le parc du lycée et le petit garçon se cacha de nouveau, amusé.

- Kero...Kero ! entra Sakura en hurlant.  
Thomas se trouvait debout dans l'entrée, prêt à partir, et la dévisagea de haut.  
- Quéro ? Qui appelles-tu par un nom si stupide ?  
Elle vira au rouge et se déchaussa sans lui expliquer, courant vers l'escalier.  
- Tu n'avais pas cours, petit monstre !  
- Je repars immédiatement ! lança-t-elle en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre.  
Il baissa les yeux vers les chaussures qu'elle venait d'ôter devant lui.  
- Tu n'es pas en patins ?  
Devant la porte de sa chambre, elle se figea, posant une main sur sa poignée. Qu'elle était bête... et s'il découvrait tout ? Elle tendit l'oreille pour l'entendre mieux. Plus aucun bruit en bas...  
Thomas sourit en secouant la tête puis s'assit pour enfiler et lacer ses chaussures. Sakura n'entendit rien d'autre que la porte qui se refermait et elle soupira en poussant la porte :  
- Ouf ! Ca va, il ne sait rien...  
Elle releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec sa peluche, les poings enfoncés sous ses côtes :  
- Tu as failli me tuer ce matin! lui hurla-t-il en appuyant une patte sur le petit nez de l'adolescente.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'étais dans les draps et tu m'a envoyé valser en l'air...  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil peu convaincu vers son lit puis revint à lui.  
- J'ai un problème Kero ! lança-t-elle subitement.  
Son visage pâle modéra aussitôt Kero, qui la dévisagea un court instant, les sourcils hauts :  
- Mais tu m'as... Ca a l'air sérieux, remarqua-t-il.  
- Il y a un homme... chercha-t-elle. Terrible ! lança-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. C'est un sorcier, je suis sure ! Il est très puissant et personne ne l'a vu à part moi !  
- Mais non, voyons, c'est impossible, tenta-t-il de la réconforter... tu as du t'imaginer des choses... A cette époque, les sorciers, c'est comme les fantômes, ça n'existe plus !  
Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, arrondissant le dos, en croisant les bras :  
- Ah woé ? Clow était bien sorcier !  
- Mais Clow n'existe plus, rétorqua-t-il plutôt fier de sa répartie. Anthony et ton père ont juste hérité de son savoir... Désormais, il n'y a plu la moindre magie naturelle, autre que les Li et toi... Comme le pensait Clow, les hommes ont d'eux même résorbé ce pouvoir inné !  
- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, je te dis que c'est un sorcier ! Il a envoûté toute ma classe !  
Kero se figea, dubitatif.  
- Personne ne le voyait sauf moi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que...  
Il croisa les bras et virevolta autour d'elle, le menton enfoncé entre ses petites épaules. Puis, d'un coup :  
- Je sais ! Ce ne sont pas les élèves qui étaient envoûtés !  
- Ah bon ?  
- C'était toi qui avait trop bu !  
Elle enragea et battit des bras pour l'atteindre et le jeter quelque part. Mais le petit lionceau se débattait habilement et il éclata de rire en prenant une position de victoire devant un miroir... Un coussin vola dans la chambre et l'écrasa contre son reflet. Il glissa au sol et se releva d'un bond, disparaissant entre ses plumes pour se retrouver sous sa véritable apparence.  
- C'était une blague, Sakura... dit-il de sa grosse voix.  
- Mais je n'ai pas envie de rire, Kero... Cet homme me fait vraiment peur... Ca n'a rien à voir avec les doutes que j'avais quand Anthony est arrivé ! Je sens qu'il est très très très très puissant... Dis-moi que tu sais qui il peut être ! Cela me rassurerait, je crois.  
- Mais, je ne peux pas, soupira-t-il. Si vraiment tu as raison, alors il se peut qu'un magicien du passé ait lancé un sort dans le passé pour rejoindre cette époque. Je ne saurais pas te dire qui en avait les pouvoirs. Je ne restais pas avec eux, moi... Yue, lui...  
- Il saurait répondre ?  
- Il aimait traîner avec les sorciers qui venaient rencontrer Clow vers la fin, je me souviens... Peut-être saura-t-il, oui !  
Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son second gardien.  
- Je le sens... Il est vers l'université de mon frère.  
- Il est sûrement en Mathieu ! souligna Kero, un brin de malice pétillant dans son regard.  
- Ah oui... se mit-elle à sourire, je n'y avais pas pensé !  
Une silhouette immense apparut devant la fenêtre et Kero sentit son échine frissonner, ses poils se hérissant d'un coup... Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une puissance magique le frappait de plein fouet, tandis qu'il protégeait Sakura. Le gardien s'écroula au sol et son corps se mit à trembler alors que ses poils se ternissaient.  
- Sakura... bredouilla-t-il à la jeune femme. C'est... le...  
Sakura était une fois encore pétrifiée...  
- Sakura... fuiiiis... cria-t-il dans un dernier souffle.  
Elle brandit son sceptre mais ne sentit plus ses forces. Elle tomba à genoux auprès de son gardien, inconscient, et l'homme s'infiltra dans la chambre à travers le mur et les carreaux.  
- Kero, murmura-t-elle alors, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait au corps de son ami.  
La silhouette s'approcha et Sakura observa un étrange phénomène sur ses mains : elles pâlissaient au contact du fauve. Elle se recula d'abord à genoux, puis se releva, jetant un dernier regard à son ami... Il ne bougeait plus, et elle se décida à fuir dans les couloirs. Le souffle rauque de l'homme s'amplifia dans le demeure et elle appela son sceptre et la carte du Vol pour bondir vers l'université.  
Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, mais un souffle étrange se répandit derrière elle sur le quartier. Un vent de mort... Elle se retourna avant de perdre sa maison de vue et vit les résidences disparaître peu à peu sous un voile terne.  
« Mais qui est-il ! » songea-t-elle en sentant ses paupières se réchauffer. Qui était-il pour détenir tous ces pouvoirs... ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La cloche sonna au lycée Seijo, Tiffany commençait à s'inquiéter. Lionel salua les autres et revint près d'elle, au pied du bâtiment où leur cours commencerait bientôt.  
- Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi Sakura n'est-elle pas avec vous... ?  
- Elle s'est envolée, Lionel. Elle n'a même pas fait attention de ne pas être vue ! Elle a dit qu'elle serait revenue mais elle n'est toujours pas là. Ce n'est pas son habitude...  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu sais quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-il, l'inquiétude le gagnant sérieusement.  
- Non, elle semblait perturbée ce matin en classe et elle n'a pas su répondre à une question toute simple, tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais c'est tout... Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? l'attrapa-t-elle par l'épaule tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Tu sais quelque chose, toi ?  
- Rien du tout... Mère pense que tout est fini. Toutes les cartes de Clow ont été capturées... Le pouvoir de Clow est divisé, elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter... je suis même revenu serein... Si j'avais su, j'aurais emmené mon épée, réfléchit-il. Si réellement, c'est un si grand danger, je ne lui serai d'aucune aide.  
- Tu crois que c'est si grave ?  
- A vrai dire... réfléchit-il. Je n'en sais rien... Il faut que je la trouve.  
- Fais attention à toi !  
Il hocha le menton et s'élança vers la rue, en direction de la maison de Sakura.

Cette dernière se posa à l'abri des regards, au coin d'un bâtiment. Elle tenta d'apercevoir Mathieu ou Thomas dans cette foule bigarrée de jeunes adultes de tous âges et de tous horizons, en vain. La masse des étudiants ne facilitait pas ses recherches. La sonnerie retentit alors et elle commença à paniquer : si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle ne le trouverait pas avant qu'il ne regagnât son cours. Elle sortit de sa veste la carte du Temps et se prépara à lancer son sceptre contre elle, pour figer toute la cour. Une main se posa sur son épaule à cet instant précis et elle se mit à hurler en brandissant alors son sceptre vers...  
- Eh du calme, la majorette ! rouspéta Thomas. Tu ne vas pas me frapper, non ?  
Elle s'adossa au mur, le cœur prêt à exploser. Elle avait failli user de son pouvoir devant Thomas... Mais que lui arrivait-il, pour être si peu attentive ?  
- Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Elle se ressaisit peu à peu et esquissa un sourire quand enfin elle ressentit la présence de celui qu'elle venait voir. Cette plénitude qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle la rassura un peu et elle vit Mathieu arriver, son léger cartable à la main.  
- Mathieu, se retourna-t-elle. Tu es là...  
- Que fais-tu là, petit monstre ? insista Thomas. Il y a un instant à peine tu étais à la maison... Tu me suis, c'est ça ?  
Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, prise au dépourvu et la gêne colora aussitôt ses joues.  
- Tu es au lycée désormais, pas à l'université ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, chez les grands, précisa-t-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.  
- Je venais voir Mathieu, se baissa-t-elle. J'ai besoin... de toi, murmura-t-elle en l'implorant, les deux mains jointes.  
Thomas haussa les sourcils et Mathieu lui sourit, hochant le menton à son attention.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! chuchota-t-il. Je la protègerai...  
- Pfff, fit Thomas en s'éloignant. Je sais !  
Une fois la cour déserte, les ailes de Yue recouvrirent Mathieu qui reprit alors son apparence. Sakura, toujours en prière sentit la force de son gardien et releva le nez :  
- Ah ! s'agita-t-elle alors. Tu t'es transformé devant tout... le... chercha-t-elle tout autour.  
- Il n'y a personne, dit-il simplement. Que veux-tu ?  
- Yue, se jeta-t-elle contre lui... c'est Kero... Il m'a protégée et je crois qu'il... je crois qu'il... articula-t-elle, sentant de nouveau les larmes monter en elle.  
Il la repoussa doucement et releva son menton, le regard confiant :  
- Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé, plutôt.  
- Oui... oui...

Lionel arriva enfin devant la demeure des Gauthier. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le figea sur place.  
« Comment cela est-il possible ? » songea-t-il.  
Plus encore que la vue de la vieille bâtisse, c'est l'impression qui s'en dégageait qui le troubla profondément. C'était comme si la maison avait subitement vieilli, les murs étaient craquelés ici et là, les volets poussiéreux et les mauvaises herbes envahissantes avaient abondamment poussé au milieu de la pelouse. Il eut même du mal à reconnaître la maison qu'il avait quittée quelques mois auparavant, tant elle avait vieilli.  
Il tenta de pénétrer le jardin encombré par toutes sortes de détritus abandonnés là. Bientôt il se trouva sur le pas de la porte qu'il poussa d'un coup d'épaule, la réduisant en morceaux.  
- Y'a quelqu'un ? lança-t-il dans l'habitation. Eh oh !  
Une sensation étrange émanait de cet endroit qu'il avait connu mieux entretenu... Une sorte d'aura. Il ne s'y attarda pas, sentant une faible énergie descendre de l'étage. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il emprunta sans réfléchir. Plusieurs marches s'effondrèrent sous lui et il parvint à se retenir à la rambarde de justesse. Il posa les pieds sur les rebords plus solides et continua de monter, assurant chacun de ses pas. L'étage avait subi le même vieillissement subit et le sol s'ouvrait ici et là sur les étages inférieurs. Marchant sur les poutres les plus épaisses, il parvint à se glisser jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Sakura.  
- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.  
La porte entrouverte grinça sur ses gonds et dévoila la chambre de son amie. Au sol, le gardien fauve.  
- Kero, s'agenouilla-t-il. Kero... ?  
Le fauve fatigué semblait mort mais il se mit à trembler et dans un effort surhumain, il ouvrit les paupières...  
- Lionel... Tu... Sakura...  
- Kero, que t'est-il arrivé !  
- Sauve Sakura... Mon pouvoir... Prends... le...  
- Que dis-tu ? Allez, reprends-toi... tu vas aller mieux, tu... lança Lionel, en tentant de le secouer un peu.  
Avant même de s'en apercevoir, l'aura du gardien quitta le corps magique et virevolta entre eux. Faible mais encore puissante, l'essence du gardien se glissa vers lui et pénétra son corps. La tête du fauve retomba alors au sol et ses muscles se relâchèrent, vidés de toute vie. Peu à peu, il devint transparent, s'évaporant doucement.  
- Kero... murmura Lionel. Qu'as-tu fait... ?  
Il releva d'un coup la tête vers le lointain. Il sentait un terrifiant pouvoir. Ainsi Kero lui avait transmis son pouvoir ? Mais alors... Il se releva et se concentra intensément. Deux ailes se développèrent dans son dos et s'écartèrent dans la chambre dévastée. Il sourit en entrevoyant une lueur d'espoir dans ce don que venait de lui faire Kero. Il s'élança et traversa la fenêtre en s'envolant vers l'université.

- Non, non, non, Sakura, assura Yue. Il n'y a aucun sorcier en ce monde. Kero ne t'a pas menti...  
- Mais il avait un tel pouvoir...  
- Les sorciers d'antan avaient parfois le pouvoir de traverser les époques. Mais je doute que ceux que j'ai connu ait un jour eu ce besoin.  
- C'est ce que Kero m'a dit... Tu crois que c'est impossible, alors ? Il était pourtant si réel...  
- Si tu es si sûre de toi, ça ne peut pas être une illusion, souffla-t-il en esquissant un maigre sourire pour la réconforter.  
Il marqua une longue pause et leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Ou alors... réfléchit Yue, visiblement perturbé.  
- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il !  
- As-tu fait quelque chose de... bizarre ?  
- Pardon !  
- En fait, il existe une puissance de l'Equilibre... Clow avait senti son incroyable pouvoir à l'époque mais il n'avait jamais su vraiment la nommer tant elle lui semblait loin et proche à la fois... Il me disait souvent qu'il...  
- Oui ?  
Le gardien venait de se figer.  
- Dis-moi, Yue... Que disait Clow ?  
- A propos... de ses visions de l'avenir... continua lentement Yue, les sens aux aguets, le regard fouillant les alentours. Elles gênaient l'ordre des ch...  
- Oui ? Quoi, ces visions... ?  
Une silhouette se posa au bout de la cour et son souffle se répandit lentement dans la cour de l'université, venant frôler les chevilles de Sakura et Yue. Ce dernier fit volte-face et d'un geste vif rangea Sakura derrière lui, propageant le nuage de brume loin d'eux.  
- C'est lui ! s'écria-t-elle. Il ne faut pas que son pouvoir te touche...  
L'homme se mit à marcher vers eux et leva une main prête à tirer...  
- Sakura, écoute-moi, lança Yue sur un ton grave. Je ne peux pas lui échapper...  
- Quoi !  
- Tais-toi, écoute... Trouve l'intrus ! Il y a un intrus, une erreur... Dans l'Ordre des choses... Cet homme en est la preuve... Quelque chose est arrivé aujourd'hui !  
- Mais je ne comprends pas... Tu es plus fort, non ?  
- Personne n'est plus fort que l'Ultime...  
- L'ultime... ? L'ultime quoi ?  
La silhouette projeta une boule de pouvoirs vers eux et Yue se retourna, écartant ses ailes entre Sakura et le pouvoir immense. Il hocha le menton et elle serra la carte du Vol entre ses mains, les yeux pleins de larmes, secouant la tête.  
- Yue...  
- Pars, chasseuse... trouve l'intruuuuus ! se mit-il à hurler, recevant la boule de pouvoir en plein dos.  
Il s'écroula à genoux et elle fit un pas vers lui.  
- Paaaars ! Je t'ai dit...  
- Yue...  
Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes mais elle se résolut à l'écouter quand il tomba face contre terre, recouvert par ce même voile terne qui avait enveloppé Kero. L'home lui souriait toujours aussi cyniquement et s'approcha. Elle courut un court instant puis s'envola d'un bond et le souffle de l'homme se fit plus agressif alors que Sakura s'éloignait, sans voir ce quartier-ci se voiler à son tour.  
Mais qui était-il ? L'Ultime ? Qui était-ce ? Un homme ? Une force ? Yue avait dit : « Trouve l'intrus »  
« L'intrus... ? Mais quel intrus ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le petit garçon sortit de l'ombre quand l'homme mystérieux se fut éloigné. Il approcha du corps étendu au sol et l'observa attentivement.  
- Yue ? demanda-t-il. C'est toi ?  
Le gardien eut à peine la force de tourner la tête. Il aperçut le bambin et souffla dans la poussière du sol.  
- Ton aura... murmura-t-il. Tu es...  
Des pas se posèrent derrière eux. Lionel ne reconnut pas le quartier tant tout s'était délabré ici aussi.  
- Yue...  
Le garçon sursauta et se leva d'un coup, laissant le jeune homme s'agenouiller près du Gardien.  
- Est-ce que ça va, Yue ? Répond-moi...  
- Sakura... murmura Yue, le regard encore fixé sur le bambin... Elle va périr... Elle recherche...  
- Ne parle pas, je vais tenter de te sauver...  
- Ne sois pas bête... Sauvez-vous, tous les deux... Vous êtes les seuls... à posséder la magie qu'il recherche... et qu'il veut... anéantir... Tiens...  
Lionel pressentit ce qui allait se passer et voulut se reculer mais l'étreinte du gardien était encore ferme et il ne put arrêter ce dernier. Son aura se détacha d'un coup de son corps pour investir celui de Lionel. La puissance du second gardien l'envahit alors et se mêla à l'aura de Kero... Un fort pouvoir naissait en lui et il baissa les yeux, voyant le cou du gardien se relâcher et retomber dans la poussière avant de disparaître peu à peu. Un nouveau pouvoir sembla brûler au plus profond de Lionel. Il entrouvrit sa main devant lui pour voir le pouvoir lié des deux gardiens luire d'un coup. Quand il revint à la réalité, il songea au petit garçon qui s'était rangé sur le côté à l'instant :  
- Tu as tout vu... lui lança-t-il sans le regarder encore abasourdi par les puissances conjuguées des deux gardiens créés par Clow. Il ne faut rien répéter, d'accord ?  
Lionel posa enfin les yeux sur lui et se figea. Cette aura... Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?  
- Qui... es-tu ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. Ton aura... elle me rappelle...  
L'enfant baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.  
- Mon dieu... se releva Lionel, sentant les souvenirs de Yue diriger son esprit vers de lointaines pensées. Tu es l'intrus ! C'est toi !  
Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et Lionel leva le nez vers le fond de l'université. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent alors et il tendit la main au petit garçon :  
- Tu veux m'aider ?  
Le bambin sourit d'un coup et se jeta dans ses bras.  
- Elle a besoin de toi...  
- D'accord, sourit-il.

La silhouette rattrapa Sakura d'un coup et la frappa à l'épaule. Cela la projeta dans une rue et elle roula dans les herbes touffues qui avaient envahi la ruelle en quelques secondes. Tout semblait désormais si vieux...  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui la fit frissonner... Ma voix !  
Elle posa ses mains sur sa gorge et frissonna de nouveau au contact de sa propre peau... Elle aperçut alors ses mains : elles étaient flétries et fatiguées, comme si elles avaient... vieilli, elles aussi !  
- Il est l'heure de réparer l'erreur ! expliqua l'homme. Ta magie doit disparaître de l'Ordre des choses.  
Il écarta les bras d'un coup, un vent violent surgissant de tout son corps, et Sakura se trouva projetée contre un mur, qui se fendit légèrement sous le choc assommant.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en comprenant le mal qui la touchait. J'ai... vieilli ? Je suis... vieille !  
Sakura se trouvait prisonnière souffle puissant qui la plaquait au mur de ciment. Elle voulut s'avancer vers son adversaire mais l'air fit trembler de tout son corps. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout et elle dut reculer un pied pour trouver un équilibre plus sûr. Tentant de contrôler sa peur, elle ouvrit à son tour grand les bras et releva la tête, les yeux mi-clos par le souffle vif qui fouettait son visage :  
- Je ne reculerai pas ! Quelle que soit ta force !  
Un rire jaillit de nulle part et elle haussa les sourcils. Cela la paralysa. Cette voix semblait provenir des profondeurs de ce monde... projetant vers elle un vent de mort.  
- Qui es-tu... réellement ? cria-t-elle dans le courant d'air qui la repoussait de plus en plus.  
Le rire se changea en hurlement cynique et une bourrasque plus forte encore projeta la vieille femme dans les airs. Elle volait, ainsi portée par un pouvoir qui la dépassait de très loin... Et la chute allait sûrement la...  
Deux bras la rattrapèrent et la posèrent en douceur sur le sol dévasté du quartier qui avait lui aussi terriblement vieilli. Elle se tourna vers son sauveur et reconnut aussitôt son visage :  
- Lionel...  
- Tu... tu es Sakura ?  
A son contact, Lionel sembla se ternir à son tour et ses traits se vieillirent d'un coup.  
- Lionel, recula-t-elle effrayée, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?  
- Ce n'est pas toi... C'est lui... dit-il en montrant l'enfant, un peu perdu, mais souriant.  
- Qui est-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Yue l'appelait l'intrus.  
- Yue ? Mais...  
Elle aperçut alors le pouvoir de son gardien flotter sur la peau de son ami.  
- Qu'est-il... arrivé, Lionel ?  
L'individu contourna le pâté de maison et leur sourit encore. Il écarta de nouveau les bras et une nouvelle foule de pouvoirs fonça sur eux. Lionel se releva d'un coup et fit un pas en avant, créant un mur de magie qui s'épaissit peu à peu, repoussant momentanément l'énergie démoniaque qu'ils affrontaient. Les pouvoirs mêlés de Kero et Yue brûlèrent ensemble au creux de ses mains et un rempart encore plus puissant s'érigea autour d'eux.  
- Lionel, murmura Sakura.  
Le petit bonhomme vint prendre sa main et elle ne parvint pas à baisser les yeux. Kero... Yue... Etait-il définitivement morts ? Dans quel but ? Qu'y pouvait-elle si eux deux n'avaient pas été de taille à vaincre ce nouvel ennemi ? Qu'y pouvait-elle, elle qui ne les avait même pas créés ?  
La première épaisseur du mur de protection se craquela lentement puis explosa. Lionel maintint à bout de bras le mur de magie qui émanait de lui et se tourna vers Sakura.  
- Yue et Kero... murmura-t-elle. Ils sont...  
- Ils ont disparu ! lui lança-t-il. Ils m'ont donné leur force pour que nous combattions tout deux... C'est notre combat, Sakura ! Réveille-toi, affronte-le !  
- Mais comment... ? Je ne peux pas...  
- L'enfant... lui rappela-t-il. Il doit être la clef ! Concentre-toi sur lui. Il faut comprendre comment un enfant peut...  
Une seconde vague de pouvoir s'abattit férocement sur Lionel et ce dernier sentit ses mains vieillir un peu plus.  
- Je ne vais pas tenir, Sakura !  
Elle posa les yeux sur l'enfant sans comprendre.  
- Il a dit, songea-t-elle alors, qu'il possédait mes craintes... Il a dit qu'elles me tueraient... mais quelles craintes ? songea-t-elle. Tu penses vraiment qu'il est la clef ? demanda-t-elle à Lionel.  
Ce dernier plia un genou et baissa la tête, concentrant le reste des pouvoirs des gardiens de Sakura.  
- Sakura, sourit le petit garçon à côté d'elle. Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment, mon papy ?  
- Que dis-tu ? se pencha-t-elle, surprise.  
- Papa disait que tu n'aimais pas vraiment Papy. Alors je suis venu te demander. Est-ce que tu aimes Papy ?  
- Je ne... je ne connais pas ton Papy.  
- Sakuraaaa ! hurla Lionel en tombant à genoux, laissant des bribes du pouvoir de l'Ultime arracher le paysage de plus en plus près d'eux.  
Le petit garçon pointa un doigt vers lui :  
- C'est lui mon papy...  
- Tu...  
En un instant, tout devint plus clair... Oui ! C'était évident, même... Cette aura qui émanait de ce garçonnet !  
- Dis, Mamie, continua-t-il, peu inquiet par le cataclysme qui les encerclait, c'est pas grave si j'ai pris ça dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en montrant une Carte de Sakura.  
Elle sourit alors en observant la carte. C'était si simple en fait... Ses craintes, celles dont cet homme parlait... Elle comprenait tout...  
- J'aime Lionel plus que tout, lui avoua-t-elle, oubliant un instant l'effondrement du monde qui les entourait, Lionel ayant presque succombé au pouvoir de l'Ultime. Alors tu peux rentrer chez toi...  
Le bambin lui sourit, rassuré. Il serra la carte contre lui et haussa les épaules.  
- Alors, c'est bien ! Au revoir !  
Il se mit à courir derrière elle et bondit dans le vide, disparaissant d'un coup, happé par la carte du Temps qu'il avait volé à sa grand-mère et qu'il maîtrisait avec une étonnante facilité. Sakura se leva face au vent de pouvoir et sourit. La force qui jaillissait de l'homme se tarit d'un coup et il en parut surpris.  
Bien sûr qu'elle avait cette crainte. Elle envisageait sa vie entière avec Lionel... sa vie, une famille... des enfants ! N'était-ce pas normal, après tout, de se demander quelle mère elle serait ?  
Elle leva le sceptre qui venait de grandir entre ses mains et le dirigea vers la silhouette décidée à anéantir la magie de Sakura.  
- Mon pouvoir ne gêne plus l'ordre des choses, lança-t-elle, en réussissant à contrer le vent de sa simple concentration. Alors retourne d'où tu viens...  
Elle brandit son sceptre et le propulsa en avant, frappant le vide :  
- Carte de l'Ultime ! Equilibre entre les Temps, regagne la carte que je crée en cet instant ! Je le veux !  
Un tourbillon de puissance enveloppa le quartier tout entier, retirant peu à peu le voile de vieillesse qui s'était déposé, relançant la course du temps, gommant les traces d'un avenir arrivé trop vite... Les maisons rajeunissaient, les lézardes des murs se résorbaient, les arbres fleurissaient, la ville renaissait. Et elle sentit bientôt s'envoler une part d'elle... un avenir qu'elle avait tout le temps de découvrir.

Le lycée retrouva vite le calme de son quotidien. Tout semblait même n'être jamais arrivé.  
Un matin suivant, Sakura retrouva Lionel devant les grilles de l'entrée :  
- Comment vont tes gardiens ? lui demanda-t-il en prenant sa main.  
- Bien...Très bien ! Kero est en train de dormir et Yue a vite retrouvé sa place en Mathieu... Je pense que Thomas n'a rien vu... Et tout semble réparé... Ils sont fiers de toi, tu sais ?  
- Ah, rougit-il alors. Ils t'ont expliqué ? Yue t'a parlé de l'Ultime ?  
- Oui. Clow avait senti cette grande puissance très tôt, à son époque. Il la désignait comme l'Ultime recours aux problèmes que la magie engendre... Quand il avait des flash de l'avenir, il pensait que ça allait à l'encontre de l'ordre des choses et il craignait vraiment cette puissance invisible...  
- Des problèmes, sourit Lionel... Comme deux fois la même carte maîtrisant le Temps au même endroit... Mais quand tu es allée dans le passé il y a longtemps, pourtant...  
- Cette fois-là, j'ai prisonnière de la carte, précisa-t-elle, c'est différent... Yue m'a expliqué que l'Ultime est une puissance qui redonne son équilibre à l'Univers... Il était venu effacer la magie qui a provoqué cette anomalie dans le cours du temps. En liant nos deux mondes par notre magie, nous vieillissions le présent en quelque sorte.  
- Alors ce petit garçon... réfléchit Lionel.  
Elle hocha le menton et posa la main sur sa joue. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils se sourirent un instant, les regards prenant le pas sur les mots. Sakura se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Les autres élèves rougirent devant ce baiser plein d'audace et la cloche sonna. Alors que Lionel se tournait vers le lycée, Sakura le retint un instant :  
- Dis-moi, Lionel... Est-ce que tu voudras des enfants, un jour ?  
- Je veux tout particulièrement un petit garçon qui aurait le pouvoir extraordinaire de contrôler les cartes de sa grand-mère.  
- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il venait de loin ?  
Il laissa son regard se promener sur la cour de leur lycée avant de se tourner vers elle, les yeux pétillants :  
- Disons.. que le temps nous le dira...


End file.
